looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky the Fireman
Porky the Fireman is a 1938 cartoon starring Porky Pig. Colorized versions will have the 1939-46 drum ending instead of the 1937-39 ending. Plot Porky is a fireman, who, along with his friends has to save a theatrical boarding house from burning down. Summary The firemen are sent out to save a building on fire. Porky and the others check in before he grabs the hose and they all start to shoot out water at the building. Porky tells one of the workers to turn the water on but the lazy fireman slowly approaches to ask him what he said. He then slowly makes his way back over and turns it on. But when it reaches Porky, only a single drop of water comes out so he resorts to using a pale to fetch water. As he returns the fire itself grabs the water and throws it back on Porky! The lazy worker sees a woman who needs help escaping the building. He asks her what she said when he approaches her and when she tells him she wants to be put on the ground, he takes her out of the window and proceeds to drop her. A minute later she lands. An old man needs saving too. Porky climbs up the ladder but he gets delayed by the lazy worker who takes his time to get down. Porky runs int othe building and jumps out the window, telling Porky to go save Grandma, who is still in the house. Meanwhile the hose chases the flame around the building, going through many windows until it finally notices the water stopped chasing it. When it's guard is down, the water suddenly appears and sprays it. Porky grabs onto another hose and hooks it up to the fire hydrant but struggles to get it working properly since it wants to come out of every slot he doesn't have attached to it. As the lazy worker comes out of the nearby sewer entrance, a bearded woman yells for help. Porky attempts to save her and has one of the firemen raise the ladder. Which proceeds to go through severally windows of the burning building while a group of male jump out and fall to the ground while posing, revealing them to be a group called The Flying Leroys. A man falls to the ground but passes through a huge cloud of smoke. Porky gets his bucket and collects a bunch of small flames before depositing it into a fishbowl. The firefighters continue to spray the building and a wall falls down, narrowly avoiding hitting any of them. Eventually they manage to get the fire to stop. But by the time they did, almost all of it has burned down. The final remaining flame slowly peaks out, seeing nobody else around. But when all seems safe, all of the firefighters spray it. But it retaliates by spraying them with its own massive hose as the cartoon ends. Trivia *At the wall when the firetruck slides off of its frame, the words "Looney Tunes" can be seen. Video Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Frank Tashlin Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1938 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons written by Melvin Millar Category:Cartoons animated by Robert Bentley Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling